A gas turbine is provided with a combustor and a turbine which utilizes combustion gas produced through combustion of fuel by the combustor to generate a rotational force. The combustor includes an acoustic device called an acoustic liner (combustion oscillation reduction device) mounted thereto. An acoustic liner is capable of damping combustion oscillation of a predetermined frequency generated by combination of an acoustic mode and a combustion system.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses an acoustic liner which defines a gas space in communication with the inside of the transition piece of the combustor via a vent hole and which is capable of damping combustion oscillation of a predetermined frequency.